Something Out Of Nothing
by IntuitionTime
Summary: What if Faragonda was by the side of the Ancestral Witches before she was in Company of Light?What if a certain wizard apear in the life of two fairies who just descovered the truth about their past and make them become evil and power hungry like him. Set after season 3.Rated M just to be sure
1. Raising a question mark

**I do not own Winx Club**

**_After 2 weeks from Valtor's "defeat"_**

_"Hey Bloom do you know where I put my suitcase?I can't find it anywhere!"_said Stella who was very nervous because it was the last year among her friends.

_"Nope,sorry Stella._"said Bloom who wasn't even noticed a concerned Stella aproaching her._"I don't want to talk about this Stell".__"But Bloom,what happend?You know you are my best friend and you could say to me anything."said Stella__"You promise if I say what bother me you will not say to anyone"I said felling a little akward__"I promise,I am your best friends,you can trust me"She said and I had to spill all out__"I...didn't...I... **I didn't killed Valtor**!"__"**YOU DO WHAT?"**__Shhhhh..Don't scream"__"Bloom do you realise you just let the most powerfull wizard in the entire magic dimension free,do you?__"I know Stell...but something...something say me to spare him."__"Ok Bloom,you know I trust you and we both know you always take right choices but "something" is not an excuse"__"Yes it is Stella,that "something" was very familiar...like I know it from somewhere but I can't remember"__"Akward..."_

**_*At Valtors Hideout*_**

_Valtor was looking trought his cristal ball. He knew sooner or later she will tell her friend about him.It is a good thing for him, having a new ally will be usefull. He knew it's time to show himself,the time has come for him to say the truth to Bloom and even Stella._

**_At Alfea -Bloom and Stella_**

_"Hello girls"said Valtor from behind them__"Aaaaaa"they both scream when they saw Valtor."You scared us Valtor"said Bloom who was very scared._

_"I'm sorry"said Valtor who was laughing."I came here because I wan't to speak with you,both of you."_

_"What is about Valtor"said Stella who was angry seeing the man who tried to kill them._

_"It's time for you to know the truth about your past and even some things you never know about you beloved Faragonda"_

_"Oh please Valtor,You are expectig us to belive you?"said Bloom._

_"No I'm not but you will see with your own eyes I was right about all of this so let me say what I have to say and after our conversation we will talk about"_

_"Ok we listen"said Stella_

_"It was a long time ago about 18 years if I am right,it was the first time I have seen that place..it was a hall full of pictures and that time I was curious so I had chosed a book and start was about the company of light and was just your mom and your dad who were part of it.I had found out Faragonda by the side of the Ancestral.W_hen Faragonda losed for the first time she chose going by the side of The Company Of Light because was she betray them,the Ancestral create me from the flame what Faragonda stoled from from now on you know the rest know the rest..

"WoW!That relly happend?"said Stella

"Stell do you relly belive him?"said Bloom,booth of them could see the honesty in his eyes

"Yes,I do" said Stella

"If you don't then go and ask you sister what she knows about Company of Light,but is she ask you something,you don't know anything from me"

**_I hope you guys like this story and if you have any idee for the story's future then leave it in the comentary section and I will like to see you opinion about this story_**


	2. The Real Truth

**Bloom *POV***

I was laying in my bed.A week ago Valtor showed up at Alfea to say the 'truth' to me and Stella.I dind't want to believe Valtor so I searched every book in the Alfea library. When find the truth the real one I finally understand.Valtor was lying, the truth was something more shocking then what he said and not Valtor was the villain.

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

" Girls come on let's make something fun"said Musa who was upset that we are not gonna see eachother everyday by the start of the new year."Yeah, I agree" said an optimist Aisha.I was so bored that I didn't want to anything.The girls saw me and tried to cheer me up but they failed. Stella agreed to stay with me but they wanted to be all of us.'Come on we can't go anywhere without you two' they said. When they left Stella come to me and said "Bloom , would you like to go with me to the library?"Supraised I responsed "Stella are you sick?" I could see how annoyed the Fairy of the Shining Sun was "Ha Ha! Now come on." I was so bored but I realised why she wanted to go to the library,especially with me.I get off my bad and I fallowed Stella's we get into the library we take every book we found about Company of Light but we didn't find anything. We were about to leave but Griselda walk in and said to go to the headmistress office. We were very tensioned because we didn't know what will she say "Do you think she find out?"I said to Stella.She was stressed like me "Just behave normal and if she ask something, we just don't know about"she responded

**_*FARAGONDA'S OFFICE*_**

"Hello girls, please sit down" she said and we both sit down and waited for Faragonda to say something to us."So what happened headmistress?" said Stella with a cold voice."I called you here beceause I need you two girls to go to Cloud Tower to take a document from Griffin.Me and Stella leaved the office and get on our way.

**_*CLOUD TOWER*_**

"Thank you for helping us Mirta" said Stella with a worm voice."Hey! I just coudn't let the witches make pranks on you, afterall is the last day of school and they can be very agresive"said and amusing walked until we reached Miss Griffin office."Hello Miss Griffin" me and Stella said in the same time."Hello girls"we heared the cold voice of the Cloud Tower headmistress."Headmistress Faragonda send us to take a document"I said waiting for Griffin to give us the paper."Here girls and be carefull with that document it is very important" and she carefully give us the paper scroll.We said to Griffin that we want to go to thank Mirta for helping us and say our goodbyes and she showed were her room thanked the headmistress and entered the room.I felt how my hole world goes crazy when I opened the door and saw Sky ,my Sky kissing Lucy and he was so happy.I was upset but I had to keep my cool. I asked Sky just one word "Why?" he's answer was so simple and heartbreaking "To be honest I never liked you..I just behave like I like you because I was scared that things won't work with Diaspro...and with Lucy is another story"I was angry and I said what came into my mind "Go to Diaspro and have a good time I don't care but be sure, playing with my emotions, you are gonna pay for that sooner or later , and that will happen.I promise" After a few seconds starring I said „Come on Stella we have work to do, and bye Mirta" and I left with a socked Stella to the library."Bloom why you behave like you didn't care about him anymore? And why we go to the library?" said Stella who was fallowing me."First why should I care about someone who dosen't care about me?And second we haven't found anything about Faragonda and the Ancestral Witches at Alfea because is her school but who said she has acces over Cloud Towe too?" I said with a smirk on my face.Stella had a small smirk on her face too.We get into the library and search for book about Company of Light until we get find a very interesting book.A book that alowed you make a ritual to see in the past.Stella take the book and get back to Alfea.When we get there I give Stella the book to hide it somewere and I take the paper scroll to the headmistress.I get back in the room and spend 10 minutes with Stella and talk what we do with that book.I looked at the clock and saw that is 8:30 P.M and the girls should be at home at 9:00 P.M or 9:10 P.M so we chose to go in the forest to hide the book.When we get back they were here waiting for us.When we were into the woods me and Stella agreed at 1:00 A.M to go and make that ritual.It was the time and I was in the woods with Stella.I said the words and thinked about the person we wanted to see , then was the moment we saw the truth 'Come on Valtor you just can't love a kid she will be useless wen your mothers will take her power' said an Evil Faragonda.'I can see the future,I can see how she will look like,how she will behave and she will be a wanderfull fairy and the destiny she have is more than you can imagine' said Valtor the only one who wanted her by his side.'You are as useless as her and even if she can be saved The Ancestrals and I have a plan' Faragonda said proud 'And that will be?' said an annoyed Valtor.'I get by the side of Company of Light, make that silly girl free her parent and when the Ancestral will be out of the prison I strike ,take her dragon fire and kill her and however is with her.

The image faded away.I was so angry and so was Stella."That slut is gonna pay"I said.A few second later I hear Stellas voice"In so many ways that she can't even count" she said with an evil smile on her face.

**_*END OF FLASHBACK*_**

And now here I am, in Gardenia, asking myself the biggest question 'Am I good or evil?'


	3. Strategy is all we need

**_*Valtor P.O.V*_**

**_*FLASHBACK FROM THE NIGHT STELLA AND BLOOM USED THE BOOK*_**

_'That book they used...require dark magic,how did the fairy of the shining sun managed to use dark magic?' _I was surprise two powerfull forces of good can have an extrem amount of dark power.I knew about Bloom and the adventure with Darkar from The Trix but Stella?what encounter she had?

**_*PRESENT*_**

**_*BLOOM P.O.V*_**

I am with Stella in my room talking about what haven't talked at the phone because we were afraid someone could listen to us."I know Stella but for now we can't do anything"I said wispering, "Oh come on Bloom how hard can be contacting Valtor,maybe we just have to say his name" said Stella wispering too,"Maybe,but not here,especially when my parents are downstairs"I said to Stella who was nodding in agreement."Bloom, can you come downstairs please?"I heard my mom and Stella and I went to her."Hello girls"said Mike.We both said "Hi"."Bloom,Stella,Faragonda came here to tell you something." said mom.Stella said to me wispering "do you think she saw us in the forest and hear our conversation?".I was allredy angry, thinking about that overwhelm me."Shut up Stella don't even think about that" I said shouting.Faragonda came inside the kitchen were I was with Stella."Hello Miss Faragonda"said Stella and I trying not show how disgust we were."Hello girls, she said with an emotionless voice, I am here because I wanted to ask if you would like to be teachers the next year at Alfea.I alredy asked Techna,Flora,Aisha and Musa and they said yes." I was confused . Why will she want me to come to Alfea?.I was thinking and so was Stella.'What if she make my friends think that she is an angel who did nothing wrong and then when the time come she put them attack me and Stella and they eventually kill us?."Of course we will" I said very confident speaking for Stella too."Very good then,see you at school girls" and Faragonda disappeared .Stella was angry and she just said one word "Why?"I just said"Not the place,not the moment" and I went to my room,with Stella fallowing me. After I explained to her why I take that decision she understand. In that moment we both knew that the only one who can help us is Valtor . Stella and I wanted to teleport to his hideout on Andros, maybe he was there, but if not then we have to wait for him to make the first step.Stella and I teleported and he was there waiting for us."Hello girls" said Valtor smiling.

**Hello guys hope you like the story and don't forget RR.See ya**


	4. Desteny showed himself in my path

"Hello Valtor" said Stella and I in the same time.He saw me I was angry so he asked"Are you ok Bloom?" said Valtor with concern in his voice."No I am not! You lied.Why you didn't said the hole truth?"I was so nervous that I could shot a fireball at him in that moment."Bloom...I..." said Valtor with embarrassment in his voice."You what Valtor?"I said shouting.His face was now serios and he said"I loved you since you were a child.I was afraid if I told you that you will laugh at me.I still love you Bloom.".Valtor was so serious."Stella, do you remember when I said 'something' made me spare him?" I said confident,"Yes,why?" said Stella annoyed,"I think I know what that 'something' was",and I get to Valtor and kissed him.He kissed me back.We both knew in that moment what we feel for eachother.We even forgot about Stella who was watching the hole time with an annoyed face.We said goodbay to Valtor,in my case I kissed him and we went back to Gardenia.Stella spend the night at me because she was to tired to go back to Solaria."Good morning" sleppyhead I said to Stella who shot at me a sunball.I dodged the attack and I start laughing.My mom and dad rushed in the room were I was with Stella.We were both laughing and mom with a concerned face asked"Girls is something wrong?What happened?"."Its ok mom,apparently the princess of Solaria don't like to wake up at 7 A.M" I said laughing even harder.Stella form a sunball and shot it at me.I formed a barrier in front of me and stopped the attack before can hit me."Come on princess are you to tired to do an attack that can actually hit me?"I on on the floor laughing to hard.My mom look at me annoyed and said"You do this all the time at Alfea?"I get on my feets still laughing and I said"Oh,all the time.Stella can't wake up in the morning so we have to go and wake her up."."You all do that?"said Vanessa more scared than annoyed."Kind of.Flora stoped after the 4th time because she is to kind to put a barrier or to trow an attack back at her friends." I said still laughing a little at Stella who was now asleep.My mom almost fainted so dad take her in her room.When they left they heard another noise from my room.It was lauder and powerfull.They knew this one is mine so they decided just to go.Me and Stella get out of the room laughing and going downstairs.When we were about to enter the kitchen they were talking about Faragonda asking them to watch us.I whispered to Stella to shut up and we make a speel to hear better what they were saying."Mike they are too agresive to each other,do you think Faragonda was right?" said Vanessa."I don't know Vanessa but we have to control them."said Mike"You are right, and we have to listen to Faragonda.She is the only one who can help them" said Vanessa.I was so angry and Stella was to.I entered the kitchen with Stella fallowing me.I raised my voice and said"**I will only say that once.Don't even try to listen to that slut ever again"**They were scared I never raised my voice or talk in that way when I was with them."Bloom you can't talk about that women like that." said Mike."**Oh really?What if I say to you that she is responseble for my parents death?That she want to kill me?Ah?How that sound?"**I said with anger in my voice.They were shocked.Finally Vanessa said."Bloom,we will help you.Just say what you need."I hug them both and Stella and I left to Valtor's hideout

**Hope you guys liked this chaper and don't forget to RR.See you guys.**


End file.
